


Этюд о недостигнутом оргазме (тональность соль минор, скрипичный ключ)

by SleepSpindles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Наблюдателю</p>
    </blockquote>





	Этюд о недостигнутом оргазме (тональность соль минор, скрипичный ключ)

**Author's Note:**

> Наблюдателю

Этюд о недостигнутом оргазме (тональность соль минор, скрипичный ключ)  
(потоки: упражнение на беглость пальцев)

ты готов  
изменить жизнь  
в субботу вечером в 21-50  
смотреть в небо  
задрав голову  
под крылом самолета  
о чем-то  
так долго хотел сделать  
знать что поцелую  
удивление смущение стеснение  
теснота джинсов  
ты уверен ты готов  
найти русый волос  
между подушек  
в субботу вечером  
ты готов  
поймать трепещущее  
поймать ускользающее  
поймать исчезающее  
поймать вырывающееся  
цепкими пальцами  
в 21-50 под чужие крики  
поймать ветер   
под крылом парашюта  
изменить течение времени  
замедлить застыть выгнуться   
на встречу за встречу  
соприкоснуться  
погрузиться медленно  
во влажную глубину  
теперь я знаю  
какая ты  
соответствовать  
ты уверен  
в субботу понять  
ощутить тяжесть  
теплое тело кошки  
на груди   
клубочек нежности  
бояться  
не дожарить котлеты  
не досказать  
не узнать  
волны ток тепло  
выдохнуть в губы  
между лопаток дуновение  
что ты хочешь  
я сделаю  
что ты хочешь  
пожалуйста  
прерывистый шепот  
сбившееся дыхание  
у тебя получится  
я знаю  
но ты готов  
на расстоянии  
просто смотреть  
наблюдать странствовать  
проходить через  
ножом сквозь   
мягкие руки пальцы  
оставлять след  
зацепить  
поцелуй со вкусом  
апельсиновой радости  
сигарета со вкусом  
сдерживаемого стона  
губы на лбу   
нежность забота  
слезы мгновения  
абсолютное счастье  
пронзительное воспоминание  
ты готов  
на рассвете сквозь дождь  
вдвоем в машине  
бесконечно навсегда  
молчание на двоих  
музыка взгляд прикосновение  
молочное утро  
в 21-50  
остаться не проснуться  
изменить измениться  
перекинуть с правого на левое  
соединить ладони  
ты готов   
сомкнуть руку   
на тонком запястье  
крепко вкрадчиво  
окутать голосом  
это ли то что нужно  
в субботу вечером  
эротические некрологи  
вдохновение  
напиши - напиши  
мигание курсора  
смаргивание слез   
готов взять  
нести не расплескать  
ждать не сломаться  
это ли стоит того  
я не смеюсь над тобой  
внутри тебя  
жить расти питаться  
хватит ли жадности  
жажды достижения цели  
продолжай  
доиграй за меня  
допиши  
дотянись  
еще  
готов

23.06.08г.


End file.
